My One My Enemy
by MajesticBurn
Summary: Prowl gets an unexpected suprise from his past


This is just a quick little fic, NO clue where it came from. please read.

* * *

My One- My Enemy

Prowl stood at attention with his brothers, there was a shipment of supplies being run to them today, and it was their turn to take them to the base. It was quite clear in his optics that Sideburn was hoping the delivery 'bot was a red femme. His audios picked up the sound of a Cybertronian craft approaching.

"Try to act sane Sideburn." Prowl growled to his younger brother.

Sideburn glared at him, "Just because there is no femme in the entire universe who'd ever like you, doesn't mean there isn't one who could like me or X-brawn."

Prowl shook his head, "Oh yes, its X-brawn you're thinking of and not yourself."

The ship landed in front of them before taking down its cloaking system. X-brawn nodded to the ship, standing at attention. The hanger opened and a shipment being pushed by a pair of 'bots, a femme with black armor, a mech with orange. X-brawn smiled at the mech under his mask, "Guild, how've you been?"

The mech looked at them, "Ah, the Autobot brothers, we were told it would be your turn to pick up the shipment. We've heard good things about you."

X-brawn looked to the femme, "Now 'lill lady, ya new on th' job? Ain't seen ya before when it's been our turn."

She looked away, "I haven't been on this rout for long… this is only my second run… uh… you are?"

"I'm X-brawn 'lill lady, pleased ta meet ya, wha's yer name?"

"My name's Shadow Lance." Prowl looked up in surprise, sure he had to be mistaken, "You're brother Prowl and I have already met I do believe."

Sideburn looked at Prowl, "How come you never told us you actually knew a femme that isn't family?"

Prowl gave his brother an ice cold glare, "Shadow; it's been a while."

She nodded, "Haven't seen you since the academy."

His optics narrowed, "Don't you mean since your were kicked out?"

"I didn't break any rules you didn't Prowl." She hissed, "Besides, you don't know why I was kicked out, so you have no right to think yourself better than me."

Sideburn looked to Prowl, of all the questions he could have asked, he chose, "You used to break rules?"

Prowl turned to Sideburn to scold him before a little voice caught his audio sensors, "Comility?" A tiny, colorful sparkling femme ran down the ramp towards them, grabbing hold of Shadow Lance, "Comility, are we almost done here?"

Shadow patted the femme on the head, "In just a few clicks Joy, get back on board." Joy nodded and scampered back up the ramp, Shadow glared at Prowl, "Lets just hurry up so we can go."

Prowl looked almost with concern at Shadow, "Is she why you were sent away?"

Shadow glared at Prowl until Joy was out of audio range, "Rule 65 of the Academy charter; any student who has a sparkling is not to be allowed to stay as a member of the Academy, applies to both mech and femme students."

Prowl looked sadly at her, "Was the secondary expelled as well?"

She looked away, biting back harsh words before whispering, "No. I never told them, I didn't even tell him."

"Did you tell him?"

Sideburn looked to X-brawn in concern, "Is this going where I think its going?"

X-brawn nodded, "I don' know, we'll jus' have ta see."

Shadow glared, "He graduated on schedule, is a Autobot warrior, and has no clue he has a creation."

"Why not tell him now?"

Her optics narrowed, "You should know who he is."

"Oh? Why?"

She leaned in towards him, "Because I've only ever lain with one mech, and you should know who I mean."

His optics widened, "Shadow…"

"No Prowl. Just shut up, and we'll pretend you don't know. Some of us care more about others than ourselves."

He grabbed her arm, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted one of us to finish what we started." She turned and walked up the ramp, "Don't expect to see me or here from me again Prowl."

"Shadow!"

Guild followed her up, "I'm sorry about this Prowl, I guess I was wrong to assume you were a good mech."

Once they were on board, the cloaking system activated, and the hum of the ship faded away. Prowl sighed, looking to the floor, "So much for a routine delivery."

Sideburn put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Prowl… she's your one, she has to come back eventually!"

Prowl shook his head, "No, just because a femme is your one… it doesn't mean your meant to fall for them." He looked to his brothers, "I just hope each of your ones is going to fall for you."

X-brawn put a hand on Prowl's other shoulder, "Prowl, it ain't yer fault, 'sides, maybe she'll change her mind."

"I doubt it."

"Now don't give up!" Sideburn whispered, "You aren't a giver-upper! Wait… giver-upper?"

X-brawn shook his head, "Will ya shu' up before ya cause more problems?"

Prowl shook his head, "I don't need the pity of my brothers!"

"But you do need us for support!" Sideburn muttered, "Now she;s going to come back, and someday, you're going to be happy together; that's how ones work!"

Prowl sighed, "I hope you're right."

* * *

This is TECHNICALLY and RID story, but you don't need to know the characters to get where this is coming from; FYI- a One is basically a soulmate, and... blah blah blah, tell me what ya think, hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
